


Теперь мы братья...

by Yulechka_Sib



Category: Tanya Grotter - Dmitri Yemets, Мефодий Буслаев - Дми́трий Емец | Methodius Buslaev Series - Dmitri Yemets
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Gen, Humor, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulechka_Sib/pseuds/Yulechka_Sib
Summary: Что произойдёт, если встретятся некромаг Глеб Бейбарсов и волхв Матвей Багров?Спойлер: обойдёмся без слэша и смертоубийства. Но чем ещё тогда они могут заняться?!Таймлайн: декабрь, начало книги «Болтливый Сфинкс», но до встречи Глеба с Ванькой.
Kudos: 1





	Теперь мы братья...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для конкурса "Зима 2011-2012 с Глебом Бейбарсовым" в группе "† КГБ - Клуб им. Глеба Бейбарсова †" (https://vk.com/gleb_beibarsov).  
> Работа заняла второе место ^_^

\- Вот скажи мне, почему нам, избранникам могущества, так не везёт, а? Ты можешь объяснить мне такую несправедливость этого мира: кто-то нас боится, кто-то презирает, нашими силами восхищаются, мы имеем огромные возможности, но – несмотря на всё! – мы одиноки и глубоко несчастны в душе… Почему? – печально вопрошает смуглый парень с почти смоляными вьющимися волосами, грустно разглядывая в своей руке изящный бокал, наполненный тёмной жидкостью.

На что последовал невозмутимый ответ:

\- А разве мы достойны чего-то большего? Мироздание уже определило для нас роль мерзких злодеев с садистскими замашками и, похоже, не собирается ничего менять в ближайшее время.

\- Если вообще это время наступит когда-то, - горько усмехнулся парень.

\- Думаю, ты вполне можешь самостоятельно постичь реальность своего предположения, - ответил его собеседник.

Правду никому из присутствующих не нужно было произносить вслух, ибо и так её все знали, а портить себе настроение лишний раз никто не желал: и без того поводов для грусти хватало. Поэтому на несколько минут в комнате восстановилась абсолютная тишина, нарушаемая лишь завыванием вьюги за окном. Но вскоре молчание прервал своими рассуждениями темноволосый парень:

\- Ладно бы, если не везло тебе: ты же некромаг от мозга до костей, в отличие от меня. Твоя участь уже давно предрешена…

Некромаг с любопытством посмотрел на своего собеседника, даже забыв выпить от удивления.

\- Позвольте спросить, а представителем тогда какой магической группы вы являетесь? Не соизволите уточнить?

\- Я – волхв, практикующий всеначалие. Мне доступен и Свет, и Мрак. Значит, счастье должно сопутствовать мне и без моего замечательного браслета…

\- А почему же ты сегодня, волхв, на поле пользовался в основном лишь сложными и убийственными некромагическими заклинаниями? Забыл, как произносить светленькие? – ехидно усмехнулся Глеб Бейбарсов.

\- Потому что ты посмел нарушить моё уединение и наслаждение природой зимнего леса. В этом году зима долго воевала с осенью, чтобы занять своё законное место, и этот день ознаменовал её долгожданную победу, которую я разделял вместе с ней до твоего появления. Я был разозлён, а в такие моменты я опасен. К тому же, я защищался от чужака. У тебя мыслеблок мощный, мне не удалось его пробить, чтобы узнать твоё отношение ко мне. Уж извини, что так получилось, - фыркнул Матвей Багров. – Если бы ты ослабил защиту, мы бы решили всё мирным путём.

\- Точнее, ты решил бы после того, как отправил меня в Тартар. Избавился бы от подозрительного субъекта, а потом подумал: а опасен ли он в принципе? Может, стоит его вернуть на землю и спросить, что он тут делает? Если ответ будет неудовлетворительным, то загнать его обратно мы всегда успеем…

\- Скажи спасибо, некромаг, что я ученик волхва, и нам не пришлось убить друг друга по вашему кодексу, ведь законы я уважаю и соблюдаю, - сурово сказал Матвей.

– Давай найдём положительные моменты: мы сидим в уютном тёплом номере приличной гостиницы, не враждуем, не сыплем проклятиями… - …собираемся выпить, порассуждать о жизни, чтобы не устроить очередную дуэль и не позвать Аиду Мамзелькину в конце нашего развлечения. Хороший способ завязать если не дружеские, то приятельские отношения с достойным противником, не находишь? – с безупречной вежливостью спросил некромаг.

Волхв прищурил свои серые глаза и, сжимая в руках бокал до такой степени, что тот грозил разбиться в его руке, чётко и внятно произнёс:

\- Я, как дворянин, не собираюсь ни перед кем унижаться, особенно перед каким-то ничтожным некромагом, поэтому могу предложить возобновить наше милое утопание в снегу хоть сейчас. Надеюсь, силы не все растратил? Или мне нужно подождать некоторое время, пока ты восстановишься?

Несмотря на яд, чувствовавшийся в словах волхва, Бейбарсов лишь удостоил того снисходительным взглядом и заговорил, как отец, объясняющий юному сыну простые и элементарные истины, которые тот забыл в силу своего возраста:

\- Я всегда к Вашим услугам, Ваше дворянское Высочество, но позвольте Вам напомнить, что Магщество не дремлет и точно не упустит возможность схватить так нелюбимых начальством и мировой общественностью некромагов. Поэтому предлагаю не усугублять ситуацию: померяться силой и мощью искр мы успеем, однозначно, и не раз. Думаю, Вы не хотите оказаться в Дубодаме: у Вас есть другие планы, как, впрочем, и у меня. И я спрашиваю: что Вы скажете насчёт маленького перемирия? Обещаю чуть позже яркую и красочную битву, которая запомнится всем надолго.

При слове «Магщество» Багров скривился, как от зубной боли, а после нагло ухмыльнулся, вальяжно расположившись в своём кресле, и соизволил дать ответ:

\- Раз Вы обещаете, некромаг, то я согласен. Сам не знаю, почему я тебе верю? – задумчиво спросил он немного погодя.

\- Вот и прекрасно, - сказал Глеб, улыбаясь лишь уголками своих губ.

– Как говорится в таких случаях: «Отметим наш союз, друзья!»

\- Не забудь добавить: «Гип-гип-гип ура!» - не остался в долгу Матвей. Раздался мелодичный звон хрустальных бокалов и плеск багряной жидкости в них.

\- Что это? Красное вино? – спросил волхв.

\- Чем богаты, - сказал некромаг, поглаживая пузатую бутылку на столике между креслами.

\- Да у Вас отменный вкус, - без тени сарказма произнёс Багров.

\- Благодарю за похвалу, - подвёл итог первого раунда словесных баталий Бейбарсов.

***

\- И т-ты ниче-е-его ему не сделал? Да как т-а-а-ак? – уже битый второй или третий час возмущался ученик волхва, слушая рассказ некромага о его безответной любви к Тибидохской ведьме. – Тебе добраться до него раз-з-з плюнуть! Вот он, то-о-олько руку протяни! Нет, я та-а-ак не могу! Где он, этот чё-о-о-ртов ветеринар? Любитель леш-ш-ш-шаков и драконов! Я вызы-ы-ваю его на дуэль, чтобы отомстить за друга-а-а! – выкрикнул Багров и вскинул руку с бокалом, вообразив, что держит в ней свою любимую саблю.

Разумеется, из-за того, что никакой сабли в его руке не было, он не стал выглядеть угрожающе для Вани, чтобы тот трусливо спрятался только от одного его вида. Вместо этого вино, сверкнув, совершило стремительный полёт в воздухе и приземлилось на рубашку Глеба.

\- Пр-р-рости, я не хотел, - начал извинять Матвей, предпринимая безуспешные попытки подняться с кресла и вытереть пятно на груди у друга, но был остановлен пренебрежительным жестом некромага.

\- Си-и-иди, высохнет само, - сказал он заплетающимся языком.

\- Друг, ну почем-у-у-у ты не вызвал его на дуэль? Фсё было бы по чесс-с-сному! И благор-р-р-р-родно! В лучших традициях борьбы за даму сердца-а-а-а!

\- Дуэль у нас уже была-а-а, правда, её инициатором был он, - отрывисто произнёс Бейбарсов, потянувшись к бутылке.

\- И? Ты показ-з-з-ал этому выскочке его место? Ну расс-с-скажи! – нетерпеливо воскликнул Матвей.

\- Нас разня-я-я-яли, - с сожалением протянул некромаг. – Но у меня остался мой последний выстрел, кото-о-о-орый я ещё не использовал!

Волхв пакостно захихикал.

\- Хоро-о-оший козырь для противника, уваж-ж-жаю! Нет, горжю-ю-юсь! – Одобрительно хлопнул Глеба по плечу он. – И что ты намерен делать да-а-а-льше?

\- У меня есть пла-а-ан, - хитро улыбнулся Глеб в конце своей речи. 

Парни обменялись многозначительными и понимающими взглядами.

\- За пла-а-ан! За его блестя-я-я-я-ящее исполнение! – казалось, голос Матвея был слышен во всей гостинице. – Надо выпить, давай, даже не пытайся отвертеться! Или я обиж-ж-жусь!

\- И полезешь на меня с кулака-а-а-ами? – насмешливо спросил Бейбарсов, впрочем, протянув бокал для чоканья.

\- Не-е-е-ет, с «убийственными некромагическими заклинаниями»! – засмеялся Багров под звон фужеров.

\- А ты зна-а-аешь, брат, что твоё положение намно-о-о-о-ого выгоднее и выигрышнее моего? – спросил Матвей после того, как осушил бокал до дна.

Бейбарсов нервно кашлянул.

\- В чём только оно выигрыш-ш-ш-шнее?! Я не могу понять, мотиви-и-и-ируй! – потребовал он.

\- С-с-с-смотри, у тебя даже не соперник, а так, одно наз-з-з-звание, а у меня – наследник Мрака… Ра-а-а-аз, - загнул палец волхв. – Моя валькирия любить не мож-ж-ж-жет из-за закона, а твоей ведьме любить не запрещ-щ-щ-щено! – чуть не заплакал он, но благо некромаг успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу. – Это два-а-а-а… И в тре-е-е-етьих, если она выберет тебя, то она не с-с-с-станет инвалидом!

\- Так-то да, но я добав-в-в-влю: если я не добьюсь Гроттер, мне не жи-и-и-ить. Хорошенький перевес, тебе не кажется?

Багров махнул рукой, призывая Глеба замолчать.

\- Пус-с-с-стяк по сравнению с моими проблемами… Она ему не нужна-а-а-а-а, понимаешь, он счастлив с другой, но она продолж-ж-ж-ж-жает его любить и ждать… Тебе хорошо, она тебя «почти-и-и-и» любит, а я нахожусь в неведении! Так что не порть тост, давай выпьем за тебя. Чтобы ты дов-в-в-вёл все свои начинания до логического и успешного конц-а-а-а-а!

\- За меня, так за меня-я-я-я… - согласился Бейбарсов, пригубив вино.

В комнате снова появилась тишина, но ненадолго: волхв не хотел молчать этим вечером.

\- Нет, я не мог-г-г-гу сидеть на месте, когда твой ветеринар наслажда-а-а-а-ается жизнью и отбирает у тебя девушку! Верни ему с-с-с-свой выстрел! Докажи, что ты некрома-а-а-аг, а не тряпка! Ты и так долго ждал, пока он сообрази-и-и-ит уйти с дороги! Любое тер-р-р-рпение рано или поздн-о-о-о-о кончается! Если ты не хочешь, то это сделаю я-я-я-я! Пусть в мире хоть один некромаг будет сщ-щ-щ-астлив! – закончив свою пафосную речь, Матвей вскочил с кресла и, пошатываясь, хотел было отправиться на поиски Валялкина, несмотря на возмущение Глеба и его вялые попытки остановить волхва, но случилось непредвиденное.

Неожиданно, окно в гостиничном номере распахнулось, обдав парней холодным зимним воздухом и мелкими пушистыми снежинками. От неожиданности Матвей не устоял ногах, которые и так не сильно хотели его держать, и встретился бы лицом с ковром, не подхвати его вовремя Глеб. Вдвоём они, поддерживая друг друга, начали медленно идти к окну, сопротивляясь потоку ветра. И в свисте ворвавшейся вьюги каждому чудился смех любимой девушки, смешанный немного с лёгким укором…

Добравшись к окну с минимальным ущербом в виде синяков и царапин, молодые люди увидели типичный городской пейзаж провинциального городка: серые, убитые горем высотки, разбавленные местами частным сектором, медленно снующие туда-сюда горожане, невесть что забывшие в такую погоду на улице, растущие в гордом одиночестве деревья, поднявшие свои ветви в немой мольбе… Слышался визг изредка проезжавших машин и ворчание недовольных жизнью лопухоидов. Обыденно и скучно. Банально и ничего интересного. Но это только на первый взгляд…

Уже наступил вечер, и город был разукрашен в холодные тона: небо казалось фиолетовым, но где-то можно было различить и тёмно-синий, снег сиял сиреневым с золотым отливом в свете фонарей, а появившиеся над крышами звёзды-бусинки резали глаз своим белоснежным блеском. Чувствовалось, что неведомый художник постарался на славу, не пожалел своих красок, рисуя представшую пред некромагами картину первого зимнего вечера. Казалось, Матвей и Глеб вечность простояли у окна, наслаждаясь тем, что завтра будет уничтожено машинами и пешеходами, перестав восхищать своей красотой, и вдыхали свежий морозный воздух полной грудью.

\- На редк-к-к-кость хорошее время суток, - спокойно сказал Багров, икнув. – Даже не хочется нарушать идил-л-л-л-лию и марать снег чьей-то кровью…

\- Сделаем это завтра: бу-у-у-удет не так жалко, - в тон ему произнёс Бейбарсов.

\- Знаешь, а я рад, что встре-е-е-етил тебя, брат. Да, ты теперь для меня бр-р-р-рат, и я сделаю ради тебя всё! Только попроси-и-и-и! – восторженно сообщил столь радостную новость некромагу волхв.

Бейбарсов посмотрел на Багрова растроганным взглядом и с радостной улыбкой на лице.

\- Вдвоём нам точно ничего не страшно, – икнул он.

\- Да мы непобеди-и-и-имы! – подтвердил Матвей.

\- Вместе – мы сил-а-а-а-а! – воскликнули парни хором и посмотрели на гордую повелительницу ночного небосклона царицу-Луну.

\- Но нес-с-с-смотря на все твои байки, меня терзают смe-у-у-утные сомнения о твоей честной борьбе, некромаг. Фсё ли ты мне рассказа-а-а-ал? – подозрительно спросил Багров.

\- Каюсь, ты пра-а-а-ав: я умолчал об одной своей пакости, - нехотя ответил Глеб, но вынужден был продолжить под настойчивым взглядом волхва: - Я украл зеркала Тантала…

\- Того с-с-с-самого Тантала? – Матвей даже протрезвел на несколько секунд, изумившись посетившей его мысли.

Бейбарсов кивнул, подтверждая страшное предположение друга.

\- Теперь наши судьбы связаны: всё-ё-ё-ё, что чувствует он, чувств-в-в-вую и я. Всю его радость, всю его боль… Каждое прикос-с-сновение к ней или поц-ц-ц-целуй… Я буду чувствовать вкус её губ, шёлк её кож-и-и-и, как будто это происходит со мной на са-а-а-амом деле. Неплохая месть, тебе не кажется-я-я-я? Другого выхода у меня не было на тот момент...

\- «Как грубо и мерз-з-з-зко!» - воскликнули бы все. - Багров сокрушённо покачал головой, но в его глазах плясали задорные огоньки. – Но я был уве-е-е-ерен, что ты выкинул что-то подобное: некромаг, он и есть некромаг! Что с него возьмё-ё-ё-ёшь? Разве что очередной то-о-о-ост!

\- За что? - За виртуозную и изощрённую некромаж-ж-ж-жью месть!

***

Было далеко за полночь, но никто не спал: друзья сидели на диване и, обнявшись, пели трогательную песню о безответной любви, покачиваясь в такт и смотря на Луну, озарявшую своим бледным светом их печальные лица. Они надеялись, что вместе достигнут новых высот, свернут горы, ещё покажут этому миру, кто его настоящий хозяин – ведь они не просто братья по дару, а братья по духу…


End file.
